defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamas
thumb|300px Hamas (Arabisch: حماس), een Arabisch acroniem voor Islamitische Verzetsbeweging, is een Palestijnse islamitische politieke en militante beweging die streeft naar de vernietiging van de Staat Israël.http://abcnews.go.com/International/print?id=79201 "The official Hamas rhetoric is opposed to the very existence of the Israeli state." (2008) Hamas is een Palestijnse afsplitsing van de Moslimbroederschap, opgericht door sjeik Ahmad Yassin en Abdel Aziz al-Rantissi in 1987 tijdens de Eerste Intifada. Yassin leidde de beweging tot hij op 22 maart 2004 door het Israëlische leger werd geliquideerd. Hamas ontplooit zowel politieke als maatschappelijke taken, maar is in de media vooral bekend vanwege haar zelfmoordaanslagen in Israël. Ze wordt door laatstgenoemde evenals door de Europese Unie, de Verenigde Staten, Canada en Japan als een terroristische organisatie beschouwd, en is in Jordanië verboden. Groot-Brittannië ziet alleen de militante vleugel van Hamas, de Izz ad-Din al-Qassam Brigade, als een terroristische organisatie. In de islamitische wereld heerst de opvatting dat Hamas een legitieme strijd voert tegen de bezetting van Palestina door Israël. De politieke tak van Hamas deed mee aan de gemeenteraadsverkiezingen in het najaar van 2004 en begin 2005. Een jaar later nam Hamas onder druk van het Westen deel aan de democratische Palestijnse parlementsverkiezingen van 25 januari 2006. Daarbij behaalde ze een absolute meerderheid van 76 zetels van de 132 in het Palestijns parlement. Omdat Hamas het gewapende verzet tegen Israël weigerde af te zweren heeft Israël, de VS en de Europese Unie het contact met Hamas verbroken en voert diverse sancties uit als collectieve strafmaatregel op de 1,3 miljoen inwoners in de Gazastrook. Momenteel erkent het Westen alleen de Fatah-partij van Mahmoed Abbas als autoriteit. Doel en middelen Het doel van Hamas is te lezen in het zesendertig artikelen tellende Handvest (1988). Hamas, net als de Islamitische Jihad en de Libanese Hezbollah, maakt onder andere gebruik van islamitische theologie om mensen aan te moedigen tegen de Israëlische bezetting te strijden. Wapens en munitie worden onder andere door tunnels onder de Egyptische grens gesmokkeld en in de Gazastrook gefabriceerd. Geld voor de operaties komt voornamelijk van Amerikaanse bondgenoten als de olierijke golfstaten en Saoedi-Arabië. Meerdere westerse landen proberen de geldstroom naar Hamas te blokkeren of te beperken. Nadat duidelijk werd dat het Westen de democratische overwinning van Hamas niet zou accepteren, nam zij op 14 juni 2007 de controle over de Gazastrook in eigen handen. Woordvoerders van Hamas bevestigden dat de Qassambrigades na de bezetting een aantal commandanten van Fatah heeft geëxecuteerd. Enkele Hamas-leiders hebben publiekelijk gezegd een langdurig staakt-het-vuren te overwegen indien Israël zich terug zou trekken tot de Groene Lijn (de 1967-grens); dit werd door sommigen opgevat als een indicatie dat Hamas afstand zou hebben genomen van haar streven naar de vernieting van Israël. De officiële positie van Hamas, zoals die ook in het nog altijd geldige Hamas Handvest staat, is echter dat Hamas de vernietiging van de Staat Israël nastreeft. Tevens was het door de betreffende Hamas-leiders voorgestelde staakt-het-vuren enkel van langdurige, doch tijdelijke, en niet permanente aard. Geschiedenis Begin jaren '80 van de 20e eeuw genoten de sjeik Yassin en zijn aanhangers steun van de Israëlische overheid. De voorloper van de Hamas opereerde voornamelijk op sociaal gebied en toen de geestelijke subsidie vroeg werd die met gulle hand verstrekt. De Israëlische overheid dacht wellicht in hem een bondgenoot te hebben in hun strijd tegen de terreur, die toen voornamelijk van de PLO kwam. Ook werd Yassin meerdere malen medisch behandeld in Israël. Met de ingang van de eerste Palestijnse intifada (1987-1993) veranderde het karakter en naam van de beweging. Palestijnse collaborateurs of verdachten van collaboratie werden door de Hamas geliquideerd. Na de ondertekening van de Oslo-akkoorden en het demonstratieve bezoek van premier Ariel Sharon aan de Tempelberg in 2000 brak de al-Aqsa Intifada uit. Yassin was tegen de Oslo-akkoorden omdat het geen garantie gaf voor de terugkeer van de door het Israëlische geweld gevluchte Palestijnen. Hamas, de Islamitische Jihad en de al-Aqsa Martelaren Brigades van de Fatah-beweging opereren vanuit de bezette gebieden en Zuid-Libanon. Regelmatig vuren de Palestijnen Qassam-raketten af op Israëlische stellingen en legereenheden die in Israëlische grensdorpen als Sderot gelegerd zijn, waarbij soms ook Israëlische burgers om het leven komen. Hamas erkent indirect Israël door akkoord te gaan met delen van het gevangenendocument en onderhandelingen met Israël[http://www.guardian.co.uk/israel/Story/0,,1803177,00.html Climbdown as Hamas agrees to Israeli state], The Guardian, 22 juni 2006 Bestuur Na de liquidatie van sjeik Yassin werd de leiding van Hamas waarschijnlijk gesplitst. Er kwam een algemeen leider en een leider in de Gazastrook. Het is overigens onduidelijk wie precies waar de verantwoordelijkheid voor draagt. De algemene leiding van Hamas kwam te liggen bij Khaled Mashal vanuit Damascus. Dit is echter niet helemaal duidelijk omdat Syrië niet openbaar wil maken dat de Hamas vanuit haar hoofdstad wordt geleid. Abdel Aziz al-Rantissi werd door een comité tot leider van Hamas in de Gazastrook benoemd. Een andere bron van verwarring over het gedeelde leiderschap was het feit dat Rantissi aanvankelijk in een - tot de nok toe gevuld - voetbalstadium had beweerd dat hij verkozen was tot opvolger van Yassin. Op 17 april 2004 liquideerde Israël al-Rantissi samen met zijn zoon en chauffeur Mohammed en een lijfwacht. Ten tijde van de verkiezingen van 2006 is Khaled Mashal, die in ballingschap in Damascus verblijft, de leider van Hamas. Ismail Haniya is de lijsttrekker van Hamas. Mahmoud Zahar is leider van Hamas in de Gazastrook. Belangrijkste aanslagen door Hamas * 1989: militante Hamas-leden schieten Israëliërs dood bij tientallen aanslagen. Israël verbiedt Hamas als een terreurorganisatie. * 16 april 1993: eerste zelfmoordaanslag op de parkeerplaats Mehola Junction, 2 doden, 20 gewonden. * 6 april 1994: 9 doden en 55 gewonden bij een aanslag met een autobom in de Israëlische stad Afula. * 13 april 1994: zelfmoordaanslag op een bus in Hadera, 6 doden en 30 gewonden. * 19 oktober 1994: 21 doden en 50 gewonden bij een zelfmoordaanslag van Hamas op een bus in Tel Aviv, niet door Hamas opgeëist. Hierbij komt een Nederlandse student om. * 9 april 1995: zelfmoordaanslag op Egged bus 36, 9 doden, 55 gewonden. * 24 juli 1995: zelfmoordaanslag op bus 20 in Ramat Gan, 5 doden, 30 gewonden. * 21 augustus 1995: zelfmoordaanslag op bus 26 te Jeruzalem, 5 doden, 100+ gewonden. * 25 februari en 3 maart 1996: twee zelfmoordaanslagen op bus 18 te Jeruzalem, 45 doden, 55 gewonden. * 4 maart 1996: aanslag op het Dizengoff Center in Tel Aviv, toegeschreven aan Hamas, 13 doden. * 21 maart 1997: aanslag op Café Appropo in Tel Aviv, 3 doden. * 30 juli 1997: zelfmoordaanslag op de Mahane Yehuda markt in Jeruzalem, 16 doden. * 4 september 1997: bomaanslag in de Ben Yehuda straat in Jeruzalem, 4 doden (plus 3 zelfmoordenaars). * 28 december 2000: een bomaanslag op een bus in Tel Aviv, waarbij dertien mensen gewond raken. Bronnen beweren dat Hamas hiervoor de verantwoordelijkheid heeft opgeëist. * 1 juni 2001: zelfmoordaanslag voor de deur van discotheek Dophinarium in Tel Aviv, 21 doden, 100+ gewonden. * 9 augustus 2001: een lid van Hamas blaast zichzelf op in een pizzarestaurant in Jeruzalem: vijftien doden, waaronder een naar Israël geëmigreerd Nederlands gezin. * 27 maart 2002: 30 mensen komen bij een zelfmoordaanslag in het Park Hotel in Netanya. * 21 november 2002: Hamas eiste de aanslag op een volle Jeruzalemse stadsbus op, Egged bus 20, waarbij 11 doden vielen. In de bus, die tijdens de ochtendspits op weg was van de voorstad Kiryat Menachem naar het centrum van de stad, zaten ook schoolkinderen en studenten. Meer dan 50 mensen raakten gewond. * augustus-september 2003: 39 doden bij drie zelfmoordaanslagen door Hamas. * 14 januari 2004: 4 doden door een zelfmoordaanslag bij de grens tussen Israël en de Gazastrook. Het was de eerste keer dat in de Gazastrook een vrouw in naam van de Hamas een zelfmoordaanslag pleegde. * 29 januari 2004: Zeker tien doden door een zelfmoordaanslag op een bus in Jeruzalem. * 14 maart 2004: een zelfmoordaanslag van Hamas en Fatah's Al-Aqsa Martelaren Brigade doodt 10 mensen in de haven van Ashdod. * 31 augustus 2004: 16 doden en ruim 100 gewonden bij twee zelfmoordaanslagen op stadsbuslijnen 6 en 12 in Beer Sheva. * 18 januari 2005: zelfmoordaanslag op Israëlische militairen bij een Israëlisch checkpoint bij Gush Katif in de Gazastrook, 4 doden. * 6 maart 2008: schietaanslag op de leerlingen van een jesjiva in Jeruzalem, 8 doden Hamas eist aanslag Jeruzalem op. Hamas eiste de aanslag eerst op, en trok die opeising later deels weer in.http://www.freshnews.in/hamas-backtracks-on-jerusalem-attack-claim-22703 Aanslagen op Hamasleiders *3 december 2000: Awad Silmi, een leider van de militaire tak van Hamas, de Ezzedin al-Qassam Brigades. *31 juli 2001: Jamal Mansoer en Jamal Saliem, samen met vier andere Hamasleden bij een helikopteraanval op een Hamas-kantoor in Nablus. *23 november 2001: Mahmoed Aboe Hannoed, één van de militaire leiders bij een helikopteraanval in Nablus. *22 juli 2002: Salah Sjedada, de oprichter van de Ezzedin al-Qassam Brigades, gedood door een vliegtuigbom in de Gazastrook. Er vallen nog 17 andere doden, onder wie 11 kinderen. *14 augustus 2002: Nasser Jarrar, leider van de Ezzedin al-Qassam Brigades in Jenin. *26 september 2002: Mohammed Deif overleeft een liquidatiepoging in Gaza. *8 maart 2003: Ibrahim al-Maqadma en drie lijfwachten. *8 april 2003: Saadi al-Arabid, een belangrijk figuur in de militaire vleugel, samen met twee andere Hamas-leden en 4 kinderen in de Gazastrook. *10 juni 2003: Mislukte poging om Abdelazziz al-Rantissi te doden met een raket op zijn wagen. *21 juni 2003: Abdoellah Qawasmeh, Hamasleider op de Westbank, in Hebron. *21 augustus 2003: Ismail Aboe Sjanab, in Gaza. *6 september 2003: sjeik Ahmed Yassin, de geestelijke leider, raakt gewond in Gaza. *9 september 2003: Ahmed Badr, hoofd van de militaire tak in Hebron. *10 september 2003: Mahmoed al-Zahar overleeft een aanslag in Gaza. Zijn zoon komt wel om. *22 maart 2004: sjeik Ahmed Yassin, de geestelijke leider in Gaza. *17 april 2004: Abdelazziz al-Rantissi in Gaza. Trivia Het Hebreeuwse woord חמס, uitgesproken als 'chamas' (zoals Hamas in het Hebreeuws en Arabisch ook uitgesproken wordt) en in het Engels getranslitereerd als 'Hamas', komt voor in het Oud-Testamentische bijbelgedeelte Genesis 6:13 Genesis 6:13 NBV, waarin God tegen Noach zegt dat de wereld vol is van 'chamas'. De term betekent 'geweld'. Over het algemeen wordt aangenomen dat de overeenkomst tussen deze term en de naam van de beweging Hamas op toeval berust. Externe links * Handvest van Hamas (Engels) * Hamas (site gemaakt door tegenstanders, Engels) * Site hamas (niet officieel, vaak als 'semi-officieel' gezien) Categorie:Politiek Categorie:Politieke partij Categorie:Terroristische partij Categorie:Terrorisme Categorie:Islamisme